Locating an asset within a volume of space can be time-consuming and often inaccurate if done manually. Locating an asset in a volume of space can be important, regardless of whether the asset is a person or a piece of equipment. Similarly, timely information of where an asset is located in a volume of space can be critical, especially in an emergency situation.